Fragility
by Lyon.The.Demon
Summary: Even sane people can become crazy, given the right circumstances. Uryuu is about to learn this fact quickly; what happens when no one believes his pain and trauma is real, leaving Uryuu to deal with the aftermath of a struggle he was never destined to win? Set after Uryuu loses his Quincy powers. Graphic torture and rape, psychological trauma and eventual attempted suicide.
1. The Night it all Began

_**A/N: This fic goes out to BeMused, who wrote a Bleach fic, 'Night at the Library' on . It was a great read, and it gave me the idea for this series. The idea belongs to BeMused, but I wanted to expand on it. For any copyright reasons, I have changed the first chapter, making it my own, with the same underlying idea, but to anyone who wants to know where this fic came from, I suggest you go and read Night at the Library first!**_

Time never slows, and time never halts. The world will continue, even when one or a million of us die. We may try to make a difference, but in the end, we are nothing. Time will continue, where we will not.

~.X.~ ~.X.~ ~.X.~

Everything was quiet; the birds, the small mammals, even the insects refused to interrupt the stillness of the night under the full moon. Uryuu, dressed in his usual tee-shirt and slacks made sure to keep his steps as quiet as the air around him, trying to prolong the peace that surrounded him. Lost in his own world of thoughts, he tried not to wince too heavily as he moved, the pain in his body from his training placing strain on his muscles. He hurt everywhere, and still he didn't know whether he was closer to regaining his Quincy powers or not.

Switching the grocery bag from his right hand to his left, he glanced down at his cut and bruised hand. It hadn't been that long since they returned from the Soul Society, but the burning shame of not having his Quincy powers weighed on Uryuu heavily. He was useless.

_Swish._

Uryu paused mid-step, wondering if his ears had deceived him. After a few seconds, Uryuu's steps resumed, the sound brushed off as the night finally coming to life around him. He rounded a corner, a playground to his right, and to his left across the street, a slight matting of trees that couldn't quite be called woods, but was dense enough to possibly get lost in. The street lamp above him flickered for a moment before shorting out with a loud burst, startling Uryuu into almost dropping the shopping bag. His gaze shot upward to what used to be the light that illuminated this road before shivering slightly as a cool breeze picked up and stroked his hair back from his face. Like fingers.

Uryuu whipped around at the sudden sensation only to find darkness behind him, and another 'swish' sound coming from above him. He barely had time to react as a large form impacted his body, slamming him to the ground, the shopping back tearing from his grasp and spilling its contents out onto the abandoned road. Uryuu's head snapped back, hitting painfully against the pavement and causing his glasses to fly upwards, off his nose as a crushing weight fixed itself on top of him. He felt his wrists being encircled by large, heated hands, seconds before they were yanked painfully above his head, causing his back to arch into the body that lay atop him. His chest constricted and he attempted to choke out some kind of response, even as his blurry gaze finally focused enough to catch colors.

He couldn't see very well without his glasses, but that shock of orange hair was all the same. No one Uryuu knew had orange hair but Ichigo, and the thought caused Uryuu's panic to be forgotten, replaced by rage at being caught unaware by the substitute soul reaper. Forcing his lips upward into a snarl, he barked breathlessly at his supposed comrade,

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Get _Off_ me, Ichigo!"

Uryuu began struggling, trying to somehow overpower the boy from a useless position when he first heard it: that quiet, otherworldly chuckle that he'd heard before; the one that belonged to Ichigo's Hollow form. Uryuu's mind spiraled, trying to give some logical reason for this happening, but could find nothing but panic and fear muddling his thoughts as he stared up at the blur of orange. The voice, as chilling as it had always been, began.

"Scream. Struggle. Hide, if you must. But my fun has just begun, because no one can save you now."

Uryuu felt a shiver wrack through his already sore body even as he felt his wrists released; he wasted no time in slamming his palms into the pavement to try to pull him out from under the Hollow Ichigo, only to find hands at his trousers pulling them down effortlessly as Uryuu unintentionally pulled himself away from his lower half's coverage. He stifled a gasp as the cold night air gusted through parts usually covered, but knew he couldn't waste too much time to shock. Reaching up to adjust his glasses so he could see to run, it startled him to find the Hollow so close to him again; there was no mask on his face this time, just the shock of orange hair that he and Ichigo shared, and the creepiest mix of black and yellow eyes Uryuu had ever seen.

Uryuu's heartbeat slammed into his throat as he flipped himself over and scrambled to his knees, only to have the wind knocked out of him as he was pounced on again from behind, a sickening hardness grinding into his bare ass cheeks as the Hollow chuckled again. Hands were clawing none too gently at Uryuu's shirt, scraping against bare skin and creating red streaks in their wake. Uryuu muffled a whimper as he tried to flip again, to gain some leverage over his attacker, to no avail. If only his Quincy powers would activate, he thought desperately, wondering if he was going to die tonight.

But the Hollow seemed to have more plans for him, and as soon as Uryuu was lifted from the ground, his shirt pulling off with a painful crack of Uryuu's shoulder, he found himself picked up by the Hollow by his shoulder and thigh, the grip excruciating enough to make him believe they would start bruising soon, and he was thrown toward the tree line. Unable to stop his fall, Uryuu could only try to flip in the air, giving his back to the tree branches that snapped under and raked at his naked flesh, cursing and groaning in pain as he landed on a mat of dried pine needles. Despite his body's want to seize up and get used to the new pain before continuing, he forced himself to roll over, slicing open his back, his sides, and his palms and knees as he tried to scramble upwards, to his feet.

He cursed again as he felt a pine needle digging in between his toes, piercing the flesh and trying to embed itself within his body, but he couldn't reach down and take it out without wasting precious time; he ran. The woods were dark, with barely any light filtering through, and no matter which way Uryuu turned, there were branches everywhere, reaching out malevolently to tear up his face, tangle in his hair, and scratch and poke and pierce the flesh of his entire naked body. Tears were stinging his eyes by the time he heard it again:

_Swish._

Uryuu yelped when the Hollow appeared before him, along with the cracking of several branches. He tried to stop his full out run, but ended up slamming into the Hollow himself, crying out as a hand found his throat and shoved him backwards, into the trunk of a tree. Uryuu's hands immediately came up, clutching and clawing at the immovable force threatening to cut off his air supply, choked and gargled sounds reluctantly bubbling up from his lips even as that same, bone chilling chuckle resounded around him again. Lips were pressed dangerously close to Uryuu's ear as he heard the Hollow whisper,

"Playtime's over."

Within a few seconds, Uryuu found himself hoisted by his throat, and thrown away from the tree to land on his front this time, thankfully away from most of the pine needles, though a few still made their way into his skin from the impact. He scrambled, trying to lift himself to his knees while coughing up whatever had closed his throat in fear, but the Hollow beat him to it. Something hard, rough, and impossibly large struck him in the side, causing him to fly off, rolling in the dirt and grass and pine needles, his sore and wounded skin stinging with every bit of dirt that seeped into it. His side hurt horribly, and for a second he entertained the thought he might have a cracked rib or two before the shock of the situation caught up to him again.

Whatever had hit him had just come down over his hands, arms and chest, pinning his elbows in a bent position, his hands next to his head while his arms were held tight to his body. Uryuu fearfully glanced down at the object that felt like it was crushing his chest and snapping his arms, to find that a tree had been placed on him. An uprooted tree; Uryuu's panic flew higher as he struggled harder, tears spilling from his eyes as he tried and failed to move the huge weight off him, only succeeding in scraping his arms and torso further against the bark. There was silence around him, and hopelessly, Uryuu prayed that Ichigo had regained control, that he had reigned in the monster who was about to kill him, but was met finally with soft footsteps and that quiet, heart stopping chuckle.

"You know. Pale skin and blood really mix well; turns me on quite a lot. I might have to save you for seconds or thirds."

The taunt caused Uryuu's body to shake violently; he couldn't mean what that implied… could he? The moment he felt hands on his ankles, he reacted suddenly, savagely swinging his legs out in frantic arcs, trying to get something to connect against his attacker, but the sudden grip that shoved his legs against the tree and raised his hips was almost as painful as the tree sitting on his chest. Uryuu yelped, trying to fight despite the pain as he looked up, trying to see what was happening now that he was completely vulnerable. The only thing he could see above the tree was that shock of orange hair.

Ichigo.

Something large and obtrusive suddenly slammed into his backside without warning, without preparation, and Uryuu could no longer hold back the careening wail that filled the woods, birds being startled from their resting places in the trees and taking flight, to do what Uryuu couldn't, and escape.

No, not Ichigo. Hollow.

The Hollow began an excruciating rhythm, making Uryuu gasp for air in between each one, fighting to stop himself from passing out at the pain that sparked through his entire form. He was on fire from the inside out, no parts of his body untouched by the menacing taint of the Hollow's playtime. Uryuu was scared, panicked, and distraught in ways he never imagined he would experience, but with every thrust Ichi- the Hollow made, with every struggle that only proved to hurt him more, he wondered why Ichigo wasn't resisting the Hollow.

Uryuu felt another quick succession of brutal thrusts, and a soft hum begin from the Hollow, momentarily throwing off his thoughts before they began again from the start. Why wasn't Ichigo helping him? Why didn't Ichigo resist? Uryuu looked up again, his glasses having all but fallen off his face again in the harsh encounter, and all he could see was that shock of orange hair. Ichigo's hair.

The hum of noise from his attacker floated upwards in pitch, becoming a heavily breathed moan. Uryuu threw his head back against the ground, with nothing to see but Ichigo's hair, trying to shut his eyes as hard as possible until he could see stars exploding in his vision. Everything in his body hurt and there was nothing he could do about it. The sob worked its way past his lips unconsciously as the quick, violent thrusts burned themselves into his body.

"Ichii-gooo…!"

~.X.~ ~.X.~ ~.X.~

Uryuu's eyes slowly opened, blinking multiple times against the harsh light of the streetlamp overhead. His vision was blurred, his glasses just barely touching the pads of his fingers. He was laying on the sidewalk, his hand outstretched toward the shopping bag that had spilled from his hand when he fell. When did he fall? Uryuu's head pounded, and fighting back a headache he struggled to get to his knees, wincing at the pain that blossomed all around him. Almost like a flash what happened came surging back to him, bringing a frantic cry from his lips. Despite the pain, his hands flew to his chest and sides, patting for the injuries he'd sustained, only to find not only were his clothes back on, but he didn't seem to have any of the scrapes or bruises he was sure he would have from the fight.

Panicked, Uryuu attempted to reason that it was an awkward nightmare he must have had; that he had tripped and knocked himself unconscious for half an hour at most. Regardless of the pain in his muscles and the too-real vivid images floating through his mind, he managed to calm himself with that thought. Only a dream. It was only a terrible, terrible dream. A sigh of relief and exhaustion slipped past his lips as he gathered the items on the ground up, attempting to make due with what was left of the torn bag before he stood. The moment he stood, however, an excruciating pain throbbed its way through his left foot. With a yelp, Uryuu hopped to the side, setting down the bag and taking off his shoe and sock, horrified to realize his big toe and the one next to it were swelled up and almost purple, and in between the two toes lay a pine needle, imbedded in his swelling flesh.

Tears spilt over his eyes as he yanked the pine needle out, barely biting back a howl of pain from the motion. So it actually had happened then… Ichigo had raped him. Uryuu shook his head almost as soon as the thought made itself known to his brain; it wasn't Ichigo, it couldn't have been. It was all that Hollow who managed to look just like Ichigo, leaving nothing but an orange shock of hair burned into Uryuu's mind along with the pain and shame of what he'd experienced.

Sobbing quietly to himself, Uryuu tried to make his way back home without incident, sticking to the more well lit areas. It was only when he arrived home that he realized whatever had been done to him had either been healed or reversed; either way, there was little to no trace of what had been done to him that night.

Nothing but the horrific pain in his muscles, the piercing of the pine needle between his toes, and the burned images in his mind.

Uryuu didn't sleep that night.


	2. No Place is Safe Anymore

Pain. Pain was everywhere, licking at his flesh like flames bent on devouring him body and soul. Uryuu screamed, struggling to escape the blinding agony that only deepened with every movement. Was he going to die? His heart pounded erratically against his chest as he cried out for someone, anyone to help him, right before the pain exploded around him, and he was no more.

~.X.~ ~.X.~ ~.X.~

Uryuu shot up in bed, his breath hitched and a cold sweat dripping from his hair and forehead, glistening on his neck and shoulders. His room was cool, almost chilly with the night air that ruffled his curtains through the open window, but his flesh was overheated and his sheets soaked through with his sweat. He felt dizzy, lightheaded from the nightmare that had plagued him over the weekend. Every night, it was the same damn dream. Hurriedly, he flung off the covers and glanced at his bare foot, wrapped in gauze around his toes where the pine needle had gone into his skin. He shuddered carefully, trying to wipe the vestiges of the dream from his mind as his hands came to hold his head, resting them lightly in his palms for a moment. Just a moment, and then he would try to get back to sleep-

Uryuu's spine went ridged as his muscles reacted automatically, flinching himself away from his nightstand where his alarm clock had begun blaring its wakeup call. He had one hour before he had to leave for school; Uryuu forced himself to laugh at his situation. How stupid did you have to be to want to attack an alarm clock? With a shuddering sigh, Uryuu gave his face another, more forceful rub before leaning over to turn off the alarm. He kicked off what was left of his sheet and stepped into the bathroom, wincing with the weight put on his left foot. He wouldn't let it get to him, he decided with resolve, his lips twisting into a grimace. It was a one-time thing, and no one has to know about his momentary weakness, to a soul reaper no less.

~.X.~ ~.X.~ ~.X.~

Uryuu's day went fairly quickly, and he managed to keep the painful images and thoughts out of his head by concentrating on the day's studies. It was almost a refreshing turn of events by around the end of the day. He would go home, take a shower, and pour himself into his studies; that was the remedy for this disaster. But the day wouldn't let Uryuu go that easily, it seemed. Just as the school day ended, Uryuu stood lightly, packing his books into his bag and getting ready to head toward the door when he heard a footstep behind him. It was quiet, but not in a sneaky way, so when Uryuu turned to face whomever was behind him, he didn't expect the shock of orange hair to fill his entire vision, darkening the entire room and reminding him of branches crashing against his skin, of being held down by the weight of an uprooted tree while he…

Uryuu swung with his backpack, lucky the force of the swing kept his books inside instead of flinging them out toward unsuspecting students even as Ichigo ducked, barely missing having his head collided with. Ichigo's eyes were wide, and for a single second, all Uryuu felt was fear, waiting for the orange hair to spring at him and force him into the ground again. He managed to reign in the emotion however, somehow translating the fear to anger instead; better anger than anything weak, after all.

"What the hell?! Don't sneak up on me like that, Ichigo!"

Ichigo stood, his hand coming toward the cheek that would have been smacked if he hadn't ducked, as if he felt phantom pain, though his gaze was only confused as he watched Uryuu.

"I wasn't sneaking." Came his simple reply, which only seemed to infuriate Uryuu.

"Then… Don't just walk up behind me without any warning, dipshit!"

"Hey!"

Ichigo's outraged look fueled Uryuu's own anger, and for a moment they stood glaring at each other before Ichigo finally sighed, then laughed a little, causing confusion to color Uryuu's face.

"Look, I just wanted to know if you wanted to hang with me and Chad today. We planned to head down toward the river and practice for a while. Wanna come?"

There was the winning, Ichigo smile; like everything in the world was perfect, like nothing could ever hurt him, like he could never do any wrong, like that night had never-

Uryuu caught himself, sharply turning away without even zipping up his bag; he held onto his anger like it was a lifeline, clutching it tightly as he dismissively said over his shoulder,

"I'm busy."

~.X.~ ~.X.~ ~.X.~

With every step away from the school, Uryuu had to devote half his attention to not walking with a limp; his foot had begun to hurt again after his run in with Ichigo, and there was no explanation for it. He wished sorely for it to go away, but it didn't seem to want to listen to his commands. The other half of his focus was on his encounter with the orange haired male. He had seemed… normal. Or at least as normal as standards went with Ichigo. The problem was, he didn't even act like last night had happened; like he had no idea anything was even done to him. Uryuu shook his head, trying to calm his swirling thoughts. Of course he wouldn't have any idea. It was Hollow Ichigo, not Ichigo himself. It had to be.

A flash of last night sparked itself through his brain, of the light above him flickering into nothingness and the quiet and menacing 'swish' sounds that preceded his attacker's presence. Uryuu felt a shiver jolt down his spine as he quickly looked upward; it was still light enough that the street lamps weren't even on, the early evening sun shining on him as a beacon, a light that could never go out. While the thought made Uryuu feel slightly safer, he still felt the rhythm of his feet speed up, as he walked quickly home.

Before the sun set fully, Uryuu called out to his father, relaying his usual message of, "I'm home!" which was met with the equally usual response of silence. Uryuu had long gotten used to the pattern of uncaring from his father, especially once his powers had been lost. He was nothing. Nobody of concern at all. A grimace worked its way onto Uryuu's lips as he walked into his room, closing the door and setting his book bag down on the floor beside the night stand, only to realize its zipper was still open from earlier today. Giving a small sigh, Uryuu reached down and zipped it up if only for completion's sake before leaning his head against the door and sighing, closing his eyes.

It was hard to wipe the images from that night from his mind, but all he needed was a nice, warm shower to relax the thoughts away. Uryuu sat like that for a moment until a soft breeze tickled the back of his neck, the quiet shifting of his curtains bringing him out of his state. That's right, he'd forgotten to close the window before he'd gone to school today. Standing up and turning around, Uryuu forced himself to go and close the window before stopping dead in his tracks.

Dread pooled in the pit of his stomach, and he backed up what few steps he'd taken, his back pressing sharply against the door.

There, in the windowsill, sat Hollow Ichigo, that smug smirk playing over his pale lips as he watched Uryuu unblinkingly. Uryuu's hand shot out toward his book bag, grabbing for the strap as if he were going to use it like he had tried with Ichigo and brain the Hollow over the head with it, but the Hollow's voice stopped him from so much as moving an inch.

"Now, now. Try not to make such a commotion; you wouldn't want daddy dearest to learn his 'Quincy' son was being overpowered by a Soul Reaper, would he?"

Soul Reaper? But Ichigo was the Soul Reaper, and this was just his Hollow, not Ichigo. Not Ichigo, not… Uryuu squeezed his eyes shut, trying to stop the whirling of his brain when he felt a touch on his face; startled, he gasped and his eyes flew upward to find his vision filled with orange hair even as a powerful hand snaked its way over his mouth, breaking off any protest Uryuu might have thought to utter. His entire body seized up, remembering the horrible pain from before as his breath came quicker. For a moment, Uryuu thought he might become lightheaded from hyperventilating, but he knew he had to get a grip on himself. He was a Quincy dammit, powers or not!

Uryuu leaned into the hand, his jaw snapping open and shut in a single second, giving him a satisfied feeling as he heard the Hollow's sharp intake of breath. Uryuu felt the hand being tugged away from his mouth, but he made sure to hold on tightly, even bringing his hands up to the arm and gripping them as securely as he could, increasing the pressure of his jaw, trying to rip open skin. The Hollow cursed viciously, and Uryuu found himself lifted off the ground, only for pain to explode through his right temple, his jaw involuntarily letting up on the hand as he yelped in pain. His body slammed onto the ground next to his bed post, which had cracked and splintered from the force he'd hit it with.

Uryuu struggled to get up against the swimming sensation that bogged down his mind; his vision blurred for a few moments, and that was all the Hollow needed to return to him, lifting him off the floor and giving him several hard shakes, creating pain that blossomed in Uryuu's neck as it was whipped lifelessly back and forth.

"You don't bite the hand that can kill you. Daddy dearest ever teach ya that?" the orange hair spoke to him menacingly, but Uryuu was only half listening.

He needed to find a weapon. Some kind of … his eyes fell to the bedpost that had splintered, all but laying on its side, held together by a single sliver of wood. Without thinking, Uryuu reached out his hand in the midst of another bout of shaking and gripped the post, sending it with all his strength into the face of the Hollow, sharp side first. He was dropped unceremoniously on the ground as the Hollow hissed and sputtered curses, his hands flying to his face.

Uryuu could waste no time; he had to get out of the room. Find somewhere safe. Only problem was, his body didn't want to move; biting back a whimper at the pain of new and recent injuries, Uryuu forced himself into a crawl toward he door, leaving the sounds of the Hollow far behind him, where it sounded like he was never really there at all.

Uryuu was at the door now, his hand stretched outward for the knob; he had made it, he was free.

The wind was knocked out of him with a solid kick to his side, and as he crashed into his night stand, he felt his alarm clock jump off the table and spring down to hit him in the head, seconds before his vision went dark.

~.X.~ ~.X.~ ~.X.~

Uryuu slowly came out of his groggy state, trying to stretch off the nightmare to find his body twisted in a horribly painful position, his limbs unable to obey his commands. His eyes snapped open, his breath hitching fearfully as he pulled at his bonds; he was tied with his shirt around his left wrist and ankle and his pants around his right wrist and ankle, each to the corresponding posts of his bed, or what was left of one, anyway. It left his naked body open to the peering, looming eyes of the Hollow, making Uryuu whimper and try to shrink away as his head hit the base board. He couldn't move his head back, and was forced to either look at the Hollow, or down at himself, exposed and vulnerable.

He saw the Hollow open his own pants, freeing his hardened member from their confines as Uryuu shuddered, closing his eyes tightly, willing the nightmare to go away when he heard loud thumping at his door, startling him. His eyes flew back to the Hollow, who's lips had turned upward into a smirk as one hand's finger lifted to his lips, the Hollow's head shaking gently. It was the other hand's finger, however, that shoved itself roughly into Uryuu's hole without warning that made his entire body seize up, twitching and trying to scramble away even as he heard his father's voice, irritated and booming,

"Uryuu? What's going on, I heard loud noises."

Trying to concentrate, Uryuu's eyes pricked with tears as he forced himself to look at the door; it wasn't even locked. All his father had to do was turn the knob and he would see him in such a shameful state. He wouldn't even be worthless to his father anymore, he would be worse than that; worse than scum. Worse than dead. Uryuu was about to answer his father when a second finger entered him more roughly than the first, causing him to hiss in pain before he tried again, attempting to take all the strain out of his voice,

"N-Nothing. I dropped my glasses a-" his body went into a spasm for a second from the pain, but he caught himself a few seconds later, grounding out, "and hit my dresser t-trying to get them."

A third finger was added, and Uryuu accidentally let a squeak of horror filled agony slip past his lips before he bit down, hard, trying to stifle any noise. For a moment, his father said nothing, and as shameful as it would have been, he hoped with all his heart his father wouldn't believe him; would barge in and save him from this… this monster about to rape him all over again. Tears spilled over his eyes however, when his father's agitated voice floated through his mind.

"Whatever. Just stop making such a racket; unlike you, I have things to concentrate on."

That was that. Just like that, Uryuu's father was gone, leaving him at the complete mercy of the Hollow whose fingers were curled painfully against his prostate, three large fingers stretching the hole that had never been used until a few nights ago. The Hollow chuckled quietly, leaning forward to brush Uryuu's ear with his lips, whispering,

"Good boy. At least you have sense enough not to involve anyone in this. After all, no one's going to come to your rescue. Think of how they'd feel if you told them you were getting fucked on a daily basis by a Soul Reaper?"

He said it again; Soul Reaper. But he wasn't a Soul Reaper, Ichigo was. The only thing they had in common was their orange hair. That was the only thing. The only thing. Uryuu repeated it to himself, closing his eyes to try and shut out the words the Hollow whispered to him, but a few jabbing thrusts of the fingers in his ass brought him painfully back to attention, tears leaking from the corners of his eyes.

"They'd think you lost it, Quincy boy. No, you don't want anyone to find out about how you can't even defend yourself from lil' ol' me."

Uryuu hated to admit it, and almost refused to admit it, but the Hollow was right. He couldn't tell anyone. Not if he wanted to stave off those horrid looks of pity and disgust. He yelped again, biting his lip harder and managing to draw a bit of blood this time as the fingers began pumping into him with a rhythm that was hard to get used to, especially without any kind of lubrication, though with the pain that tore through his body with each movement, hopefully it would be easier to bare soon. Uryuu was almost to his breaking point, about to let out a sob despite his fear of his father finding out, when he heard the Hollow chuckle again, and the chilling words whispered, 

"Especially since you get hard from this kind of shit."

Uryuu's eyes shot open, glancing down at himself in horrified fear, only to realize that once again, the Hollow was right. Somehow while he had been grappling with his thoughts, his own member had hardened despite the painful probing of the Hollow's fingers. This time, the sob wracked through Uryuu's entire body and he tried to twist his head away, only to be met with the same resistance from the base board as before. Very close to hyperventilating again, Uryuu slammed his eyes shut, trying to block out the images, but was met with an extremely painful burning as the Hollow hooked his fingernails into Uryuu's rectum and pulled out, tearing along the lining of his inner walls.

Uryuu's scream would have been louder if a pair of boxers hadn't been shoved into his mouth the moment his jaw opened. Muffled as it was, his entire body tried to jerk away, its movement heavily limited by the nature of his bonds. Helpless; he was perfectly helpless to this damn monster. Orange blurred in his vision as he once more heard the voice hiss to him, a pure demand that bespoke of consequences worse than what he'd just experienced,

"Watch."

Uryuu's eyes snapped fully open, afraid to even blink at the Hollow, his vision shaking severely as the Hollow's hands ran almost tenderly over his stomach, down toward his member, quickly deflating from the sudden agony he'd been put in. But then those fingers trailed down to his hole again, and the Hollow glanced up to make sure Uryuu was watching before four fingers were shoved in all at once. Another spasm of Uryuu's body and he was screaming, muffled in the boxers as he scrambled to get away from the Hollow, trying to stop the stinging, burning, ripping pain. But those fingers kept thrusting into him as he felt the under curve of his ass slapped, a new and just as horrible sensation leaping to the front of his overloaded nerves.

"I said _Watch._" Came the hiss again, startling Uryuu into returning his gaze down to where his body was once more growing.

It can't be right, he thought frantically. It's just a trick. This is all a trick…! He'd masturbated before, and he knew the feelings of arousal, and this certainly was not it! There was no reason for him to be getting hard, and yet the faster the Hollow moved his fingers… Uryuu was startled when he felt it; the first signs that he was getting close to an orgasm. His breathing became quicker and shallower, his eyes wider as he watched his dick swell without ever having anything touch it. He kept repeating to himself, 'It's a trick, It's a trick, It's a trick', but that didn't stop it.

The Hollow seemed to catch onto Uryuu's distress, finally pulling out the four fingers coated in blood, and gripping his own shaft, using Uryuu's own blood to slicken himself. Uryuu whimpered, from the pain, from the torment, from the loss- NO. His eyes closed again, his head shaking as he tried to snap the thoughts from his mind only to be met with a sickening slap to his face, twisting his neck at a painful angle before it snapped back into the only spot it could go. Uryuu's eyes opened again, focusing down his body, waiting with dread as the Hollow wasted no time in thrusting his hardened member straight into Uryuu's bloody ass.

Uryuu screamed again, his head trying to slam itself backward, away from the excruciating, intrusive feelings, only to have his ass smacked hard enough to leave a bruise again. Uryuu couldn't escape from the feelings as shameful and degrading as they were, for with every passing second he could feel himself coming closer and closer to that moment of orgasm. How could he even think of orgasming when this monster was the cause of it? Uryuu couldn't escape, and he couldn't do the thing much harm, but he wouldn't let it have the satisfaction of making him cum, he thought grimly, trying to focus on the pain rather than the pleasure of the large object repeatedly striking obsessively at his prostate.

It was hard to do while watching the Hollow's cock disappear inside him every second, he could hear the feral groans coming from the male above him, signaling that he too, was getting close. The rhythm became harder, more insistent, and Uryuu had to clench his hands tight enough that his fingernails bit through his skin and drew blood to keep his body from turning on him. Somehow though, somehow, he managed his goal. He felt the body above him shudder heavily, pushing deeply into him one last time and resting his head upon Uryuu's shoulder for a few seconds before he lifted himself up, glancing between the two.

When Hollow's eyes met his, Uryuu knew he had angered it. He was supposed to cum, and he hadn't. With the Hollow's dick still sheathed inside him, Uryuu gasped and screamed again when his member was taken roughly by one of the Hollow's hands; he started pumping at a hard, too quick pace that hurt as much as it brought Uryuu back to the edge. His limbs tensed as they struggled, his head pounding itself back into the base board of the bed, uncaring of the headache he was giving himself as he tried to focus on something, anything but what was coming. He didn't want it, didn't need it, didn't want it, didn't need it…

Seconds before Uryuu erupted, he felt a crushing blow against his dick that was the Hollow slapping him, hard enough to bring further pained tears to his eyes. He lay there, panting, so damn close to the edge it was sinful to not slip over now, but it was too late. Hollow withdrew from him, standing above him as he righted Ichigo's clothing and gave Uryuu a scathing look, hissing vehemently,

"I should leave you exactly like this; let your father or your friends find you used like a good whore."

The words made Uryuu flinch as his eyes shut firmly, trying to block out the intense hatred in Hollow's eyes before he jumped from the gentle touch of fingers to his cheek, startling him out of his thoughts as that same shock of orange hair filled his vision. It was only then that the voice began to sound even more like Ichigo than normal; spine chillingly so.

"But that would ruin the little deal we've got going. So hold still, and I'll get you right out of there, okay?"

Uryuu didn't bother to struggle this time; exhaustion had settled into his bones, barely numbing the everlasting pain that crept up his bones and filled his muscles with a heated ache that would take several days to get rid of. He sniffed as his arms came undone, and curled onto the floor as his legs came loose, his spine cracking and popping from being out of place for so long. His arms tiredly wrapped around themselves as he shivered from the feeling of wet, sticky liquid oozing out of his body, down his thighs and onto the floor, and also from the heavy chill in the air from the open window, the curtains billowing inward from the force of the breeze. Uryuu didn't get up to close the window, and he didn't realize when exactly Hollow left.

Uryuu didn't sleep that night, either.


	3. The Library Pt 1

Uryuu shifted uncomfortably in the icy cold shower. His entire body was overheated and hurt terribly, and no matter how hard he scrubbed at his skin, he couldn't get the slimy feel of the Hollow's hands and semen off his flesh. He was shameful, disgusting, and he had to get all traces of last night off of him before he could even think of going to school. Grimacing, Uryuu soaped up his thighs for the seventh time, only to let out a strangled moan as his hardness returned with a vengeance. Even under the spray of cold water, it refused to go down, his stomach tightening into a knot of need even as his soapy hand slowly trailed its way towards his member.

It couldn't hurt, could it? Men do it all the time; it's not like it matters. Tears pricked again at Uryuu's eyes as he forced himself to grip his dick, starting in slow strokes, whimpering at the small amount of pain even that gave him. Pain that came from the Hollow's strokes last night.

Suddenly Uryuu was back against the bed, bound and gagged as Hollow's hand groped him way too hard and stroked him way too fast, bringing him painfully close to his orgasm as he chanted in his head, I don't want it, I don't need it, I don't want it –

Uryuu gasped and tried to throw himself backward, but managed to slip in the thin soapy water standing in the tub with him, falling and hitting his back against the hard tub, a groan of frustration and pain, lingering and new, slipping loudly from his lips. His body shook with the pure force of his need, but he couldn't bring himself to even look at the swollen head of his member. He couldn't do it; he just couldn't. It was too much like giving into the Hollow, and that was something he could never bring himself to do. It was his way of defying the monster.

Uryuu lay there for a while, letting the cold water wash over his skin and create goose bumps on his already pruning flesh before he heard a strangled noise from outside the bathroom. It vaguely sounded like his alarm going off, and yet it was garbled and strained, as if falling onto his head had broken it mostly. Uryuu grimaced, turning off the shower and stepping out onto the towel, turning to face himself in the mirror, only to frown at his reflection. This no sleeping thing was starting to give him bags under his eyes.

~.X.~ ~.X.~ ~.X.~

Four days and one new alarm clock later, Uryuu was starting to feel better about his situation. His bruises were fading, and most of the pain was gone by this point, with only a small scar on his left foot between the toes and the morbid avoidance of masturbation to remind him that the things he remembered had been reality and not just some horrible nightmare. It wasn't the best he could hope for, but it was something.

Uryuu had subconsciously changed his routine to fit the disasters that had befallen him, such as taking only well-lit roads home when it became dark outside, or closing and locking his window, never to be opened again. He had started staying late at the library to study, and when he got home, he would study even harder until his eyes could barely keep themselves open, so that when he fell asleep, it would be quick and dreamless until he woke up for school the next day. The only flaw to this strategy was, now it was Friday, and a weekend of no school to eat up ten hours of his day yawned dauntingly before him.

Uryuu packed his bags slower than normal, having only five minutes until the library closed for the weekend. He didn't want to go. He had the inexplicable feeling as soon as he left this building he would be vulnerable, despite Hollow having left him alone for the entire week. It just felt like he was there… watching. Waiting. The idea sent a cold chill up Uryuu's spine, and he sat rooted to his corner chair, back framed by a wall of books on one side and a windowless brick wall on the other, and buried his head in a book. Maybe if he pretended to be lost in his studies, the librarian would allow him a few minutes longer to stay.

She must not have noticed him. As Uryuu tried to focus on the book, he was startled when all of the lights flipped out one by one, leaving him in the dim evening light that preceded the darkness he had tried to outrun. Another shiver went down his spine as he attempted to reason with himself; it's fine. The doors are locked, and there's no way anything's getting in, now. … or out, he thought with a sudden grimace, glancing down at his backpack, which he had thankfully remembered to pack a few snacks and two water bottles in. At least he had something to make last, instead of nothing… Uryuu sighed and dropped his head onto the desk. He should have thought this through a little more.

~.X.~ ~.X.~ ~.X.~

Hours passed in relative silence as Uryuu poured himself over his studies, trying as hard as he could to get his mind off the quiet howling of the wind outside. The side table lamp was the only light on in the building, and it was getting somewhat hard to see, especially as his eyes were starting to burn with lack of sleep. One more page, he chanted to himself, despite knowing he would probably finish the chapter before even thinking about turning in for bed. The darkness was weighing on him, causing him to see movement in the shadows where there was none, and several times he had to stop reading, take a deep breath, and force himself to say he was safe here.

No matter what he did, though, the images wouldn't leave him. Twice… twice already he'd been forced to submit to Ich- the Hollow. How in the hell was he supposed to protect himself? Unaware of the scowl he was giving the suddenly abandoned reading material, Uryuu slammed his hands down onto the desk, standing up quickly enough to knock his chair backward and onto the floor with a loud 'bang'. Somehow, the presence of noise made things a little easier to deal with, which made Uryuu wonder if the silence wasn't getting to him.

'Well, just two and a half more days of this and that won't be a problem…' his sarcastic thinking countered.

Closing his eyes and sighing, Uryuu dropped his head just as his stomach growled; if he had been home tonight, he would have already eaten a nice little supper before retiring to his room –

The same room the Hollow had taken him in.

Flashes of the Hollow pounding into him, of stroking his member and trying to make Uryuu cum settled themselves in Uryuu's mind, despite the vehemence with which Uryuu tried to cast them out. Uryuu uttered a cry of frustration, bringing his hands to his head, gripping onto his hair and pulling, trying to create physical feeling to wipe away the phantom pain that began to settle in his bottom, like there were fingers still inside him, moving, twisting…

Uryuu turned sharply, banging his toe against the wooden leg of the desk and cursing loudly, hopping forward to try and catch his balance before sighing heavily. DAMN that hurt… but… it did the trick. At least the images and feelings were gone, for now. Shaking his head forcefully, Uryuu began moving toward the bathroom. He needed some air, but the windows were all sealed and the doors were shut tight; so the next best thing would have to be splashing some water on his face to cool him down. Like every other light in the building, the bathroom lights were off, so he fumbled around for the light switch before being blinded by the sudden brightness of the overhead lights.

Uryuu squinted, making his way toward the sinks and turning the faucet, the sound of running water more soothing to his ears than the constant quiet that loomed around him like the shadows. Closing his eyes for a moment, he placed his glasses on top of his head and took a deep breath, leaning against the sink.

'Everything's okay. You're safe here.' He thought, finally reaching down to cup some water into his hands and splashing it onto his face. The water was cool, and ran in tiny droplets down his cheeks toward his chin before plunking back into the basin. He repeated this motion for a few times before he was finally satisfied, and turned the faucet off, rubbing his face to get rid of most of the water. With a contented sigh, his eyes opened as he stared at his blurry reflection in the mirror without the aid of his glasses. He was a mess; even without help he could still see the slight form of bags under his eyes from going to bed at two in the morning, only to get up again at six. His hardened schedule was starting to wear on him, but he couldn't stop himself. He had to do it…

Uryuu's breath hitched for a moment; it seemed like something moved in the stall behind him. Was there someone else trapped in here with him? He couldn't quite see much but a very faint outline, and a vivid… color… of orange. As soon as the color registered to his brain, Uryuu flipped around, his hands flying up toward his glasses to lower them sharply even as his back pressed against the sink top, but there was nothing to meet his gaze. The stalls were empty, and what shadows were left from the overhead light were too small to house anybody; even that of a Hollow.

His heart still racing, Uryuu cursed his brain. First it was causing him to feel phantom pain, and now it was giving him images of things that weren't there. Uryuu shivered once, and decidedly strode over to the light switch and flipped it off, determined to make it back to his seat and continue reading for a while.

'I'll be damned if I let that Hollow get the best of me.'

He never made it back.

About halfway to his seat, close enough Uryuu could see the sanctuary of his light yet far enough even breaking into a run couldn't save him, he felt something heavy fall onto his back and knock the wind out of him. Gasping for air, Uryuu's hands jumped out toward the ground, trying to break his fall but only serving to twist his right wrist as he landed on it wrong. Howling in pain, Uryuu tried to roll to dislodge whatever had fallen on him, only to be met by hands gripping his hair and yanking his head roughly upward. It felt like someone had dropped a bucket of ice down his back, so chilled was he by the words spoken next.

"Found us a private place to play, did ya?"

No. Nononononononononono… Uryuu flailed in that moment, panic overriding every other thought process he had. Not again, not again, not again…

"H-hey, hold still!" came the disgruntled reply of the Hollow as Uryuu almost succeeded in knocking him off his back, and he reached forward to try to capture Uryuu's wrists. His grip found Uryuu's twisted right wrist, and in response to the pain that followed, Uryuu used all the might he could muster to slam his elbow into the ribs of the Hollow, a glow of satisfaction briefly running through his veins as he felt and heard his blow connect, possibly fracturing or (hopefully) breaking a rib. The Hollow's grip faltered for a moment, and Uryuu took that as his sign to burst upward, slipping out from underneath his attacker and breaking into a dead run.

Where?

Shit.

Where was he supposed to flee to? The doors were locked, the windows were glued shut, and the only way out was breaking glass, which would get him in trouble for sure. Hearing the Hollow recovering behind him, Uryuu whimpered softly and dashed toward his right, toward the hallways of books, hoping to lose the Hollow in a maze like structure of literature. His heart was pounding heavily in his ears as he found a dead end facing a window, and hid behind the shelf of books, hoping to use the window as a mirror surface to see if anyone was coming up behind him. His knees were shaking and his elbow and wrist were in as much pain as his chest, which burned heavily.

Fighting back a whimper, Uryuu swallowed, trying to breathe calmly and deeply, not certain whether or not the Hollow had given chase. He waited… five minutes. Ten minutes… fifteen minutes. Not a soul ghosted through those halls, and slowly, Uryuu's muscles began to un-tense. Maybe he had discouraged the Hollow? Made a wound that needed to be treated right away? He hoped to whatever god was out there that was the case as he looked out the window itself, rather than looking through it. It offered a nice view out onto the grounds of the library, well-kept but not very well lit in the dark. The window itself was a floor-to-ceiling one, about four times Uryuu's own width, meant for allowing sunlight to stream in on beautiful sunny days.

How he longed for the sunlight; it seemed to be his only friend in this ordeal. Sighing silently, Uryuu finally stepped away from the shelf, peering around the corner to see if anyone was there, even though he hadn't seen anyone come up, nor heard them. The moment he did so, however, he felt an arm hook around his left arm, and shove him directly into the window while twisting his arm painfully behind his back. The Hollow leaned forcefully against Uryuu's back, putting pressure on him and pressing him fully against the glass, Uryuu's glasses bending frighteningly far even as his shoulder popped from the strain being placed on it.

"That wasn't very nice. I guess I didn't teach ya enough last time. Ah well; school's in."

Uryuu forced back a protest as his left arm was twisted upward even more, his shoulder being slowly pulled from its socket until he let loose his cry of pain, and then the Hollow just held his arm there, whispering menacingly,

"Take your pants off. Right now, no protests."

A shiver went through Uryuu, only making him yelp as the motion tugged on his shoulder; he wouldn't give in, he couldn't give in… Another tug on his arm almost had Uryuu in tears from the excruciating nature of his agony, and so just to make it stop, he found himself fumbling with his right hand, the one with the twisted wrist, to undo the buckle, then the button, then the zipper holding his pants up. Every motion he made sent a spiral of unbridled agony through his form, burning itself into his bones no matter which way he moved, and by the time Uryuu's pants were slipping down his thighs, tears had finally begun to spill over his cheeks, as weak as the notion was. His arm wasn't released after his pants were gone, and Uryuu was about to bite out a remark to the Hollow when he felt his arm twisted slightly, another flash of pure pain causing him to cry out spiraling through his body.

His vision went white for a moment, and he didn't realize the Hollow had let go of him until his boxers were around his ankles and his shirt was being pulled over his head to tie his arms at the wrists. His breath hitched and he tried to struggle, but a sharp kick to his left thigh kept him from doing anything more than that as his hands were bound in the confines of his shirt. He leaned his head against the window, his breath fogging up the glass for a moment as he waited frightfully to be pushed down onto the ground and torn into again, but that didn't seem to happen. Instead, he felt a hand on his lower back, pushing him further into the glass as the Hollow behind him chuckled.

"I'll be honest with ya, Quincy. Didn't peg you for the exhibitionist type."

The words sunk slowly into Uryuu's panicked mind, and were even slower to register, but when he did, his whispered,

"No…" was overridden by the Hollow's continued statements.

"But I'm happy to oblige."

"No…!"

"'Course, think of what your so called friends might think, walking by this window and seeing ya debased like a good whore should be."

"No!"

"Yes."

Uryuu cried out sharply, trying to twist away from the male's grasp even as he felt two fingers shoving themselves past his barriers again, pushing him further and further against the glass. Barely healed scabs pulled painfully and tore at the intrusion, making Uryuu whimper and struggle harder, but with the hand on his back pushing him in that awkward position against the window, he wasn't able to get anywhere. Breathing heavily, Uryuu's eyes darted around the grounds, hoping there was no one around, and thankfully, there wasn't. The only good thing about this situation, the thought bitterly, even as he bit his lip to keep himself from giving the Hollow the satisfaction of another cry as a third finger entered him, and they all curled perfectly against his prostate.

Uryuu's eyes slammed shut, trying to block out everything even as the thrusting in his backside kept pulling his hips backward and pushing them forward, his betraying member slowly hardening under the Hollow's ministrations despite being constantly thrust into the chilly glass. He almost bit through his lip when a fourth finger was added, tasting the coppery liquid of blood pool into his mouth. Uryuu shuddered, glancing down at himself in horror, finding himself already straining against the window. It was just the human body, he tried to reason with himself, fighting back tears of frustration, of embarrassment; of defilement. It was because he hadn't masturbated in a week. It was because he'd refused to touch himself. It was because it was a human body.

But the Hollow seemed to know just how to make the human body respond, for when the four fingers jerked out of Uryuu's bottom, and a hard cock replaced it, burning through Uryuu's blood soaked walls with agonizing ease, a slicked hand came around and rested itself around Uryuu's own member. Biting back another cry, Uryuu let out a strangled protest that didn't really form a word, just a breathless, jumbled sound of agony and distress, which only seemed to make the Hollow all too happy to continue.

The thrusts came harder, pushing Uryuu against the glass more forcefully each time as the hand around his member tugged none-too-gently, creating an intense mix of pleasure and pain that was still serving to pound through Uryuu's defensive mantra of 'I don't want it, I don't need it.' Still, the feeling kept growing and growing, almost reaching its peak even as he felt the Hollow pause for a moment, leaning more fully over Uryuu's body to pant out a satisfied,

"Hey, your first visitors!"

Uryuu's eyes flew wide in shock even as the Hollow slammed into him more painfully than before, a loud yelp leaving his lips before he had a chance to control it. He begged whatever was watching for what the Hollow said to not be true, but there was someone out there. Outside the window, quite a few yards away, strolled a couple, looking like they were talking and lost in each other. They seemed to have no interest in the library, or the tortured soul that was pressed up against the window, naked and vulnerable to any eyes that dared to fall upon him, but the idea that someone would see his weakness outraged him.

Uryuu's strangled cries of protest became more forceful, and he began bucking against the Hollow, trying to dislodge him, but somehow only managed to press the cock inside him even further into his intestines, the pressure on his prostate building and the entire situation making his brain grind to a halt. There was pain, but there was pleasure. Suddenly, there was no mantra. There was no Quincy. There was no window, no couple, no Hollow; just an orgasm.

Uryuu screamed.

~.X.~ ~.X.~ ~.X.~

He had been vaguely aware through the white haze that had settled over his eyes that his semen had splashed all over the window. He had been vaguely aware that Ichigo had gotten off inside him, again, too. He had been vaguely aware of floating downward, and of bouncing on the ground. He had been vaguely aware of his stomach growling, and the lonely, empty feeling that made his nude body shiver. He hadn't been aware of when he passed out, however; only that he did.


	4. The Library Pt 2

Uryuu slowly awoke to the sound of quiet crunching that didn't quite register too heavily in his brain. Darkness was swimming around him, and it felt like he was floating in mid-air, twisting and turning aimlessly, drifting in a void that had stripped him of everything he was. Where was he? What was happening? Images began to piece themselves together in his head, fragments at first, but whole pictures after a while. Images of that first night in the forest, of the night in his bedroom, and finally, the library incident; yet, it all seemed so far away. Like somehow, with his eyes closed and floating in this dark void, the Hollow couldn't reach him.

The crunching continued, slowly breaking the grasp the darkness had on Uryuu, and desperately, Uryuu tried to cling onto the vestiges of sleep, shutting his eyes tighter and trying to roll onto his side. That's when his eyes snapped open; his arms wouldn't move, and were pinned beneath him. He pulled, struggling at whatever kept his arms together, feeling the rope slide against his skin. Hesitating, he tried to move his fingers to find the knot, only to find his fingers were bound expertly together, so even the individual digits weren't movable.

_Crunch. Crunch._

Uryuu's eyes flew toward the insistent sound, only for his heart to drop into his stomach like someone had punched him as he saw the Hollow sitting atop the desk he had been studying at when the library closed. In his hand, he held one of the three apples Uryuu had packed into his book bag, and it was already half gone. Sitting next to him were nothing but the cores of two more apples. Uryuu shook his head, trying to focus a bit more on the picture; the Hollow had his clothes righted again, but there was sunlight out the windows behind him; not much, so was it morning already…? No… that direction was west. Sunset…? Had he been out cold for almost a day…?

Almost on cue, Uryuu's stomach growled loud enough for the both of them to hear, and Uryuu's face flushed the dark red of embarrassment. He shook his head even as the sound of the Hollow chuckling found its way to his ears, and he tried to focus despite the ever present aches and pains that wracked through his body. His nude form shivered, trying desperately to push out all the tormenting thoughts that plagued his brain, but knowing the Hollow was sitting in front of him, eating the only meal he had for three days… Uryuu felt something in his chest shatter, like glass. As much as he tried to keep the feeling out of his eyes when he sat up and glanced up at the Hollow, he knew he failed when the owner of the orange hair smirked.

The smirk was victorious.

If the initial shattering of Uryuu's pride was just a small webbing in the glass, the cracks seemed to get bigger just looking at the Hollow, who raised the half eaten apple and waved it around in the air, taunting Uryuu.

"Hungry?" was the question that hung in the air between them, but Uryuu bit down on his lip hard enough to draw blood as his stomach betrayed him again, growling loudly.

He couldn't find it in himself to answer the Hollow, because he knew if he opened his mouth, he was going to beg for the food his body so desperately needed. He was going to beg for mercy, for relief, for anything at all except what continuously happened to him whenever the Hollow was here. He could already feel the tell-tale burning in his eyes that preceded tears, which only made him clamp down on his lip further. He refused to speak, and only stared at the Hollow, whose grin slowly fell, as did the hand holding the apple. Finally, the Hollow leaned forward, almost standing up from where he sat on the table side, and when he spoke, even though his voice was quite it seemed to cut through the air, slicing at the newly formed cracks in Uryuu's resolve.

"Don't make this any harder on yourself. I've already decided what I'm gonna do with you, and nothing's gonna stop me from it. So you might as well just accept your fate." Leaning back, the Hollow took yet another bite of Uryuu's one and only apple, more than half gone already before he continued. "So if you're hungry, say so. I want to hear you tell me you're hungry."

Uryuu bit down harder on his lip, closing his eyes. He could feel the metallic taste of blood on his tongue, but it did nothing to quell his appetite. His body shook with cold and controlled rage at himself for being helpless and unable to put an end to the situation, but, he admitted, also with fear. Fear at what more the Hollow would do to him if he refused. His stomach growled in unison with another crunch from Uryuu's apple, and Uryuu hung his head so that his hair covered his face, shielding it from the Hollow's gaze.

The first piece of his resolve fell.

"… I'm… hungry."

The words were barely there, halfway a whisper and halfway mouthed words, but he knew the Hollow caught it. He knew the Hollow understood what he had said, and yet the response that met him was,

"I'm sorry, what? Couldn't hear ya; speak up."

_Crunch._

Tears prickled at the sides of his eyes, and his head hung further. The muscles in his arms tensed, and if he'd had use of his fingers at all, they would have been digging into his palms, possibly drawing more blood from his body. The second piece of his resolve fell away from the shattered remains of where it once stood.

"I'm hungry."

This time, the words were ground out, but definitely loud enough to hear, even as Uryuu's breath caught and held, waiting on the food that was promised him. When nothing came, Uryuu felt a tiny tear sneak out his left eye, and he cursed the binds on his arms that prevented him from being able to wipe it away.

_Crunch._

Uryuu's head flew up, forgetting about the tear and his shame to see the Hollow still eating away at the apple, Uryuu tried to launch himself out of his sitting position, toward the table, only to find his arms had been tied with extra rope left over, and that rope had somehow been threaded under one of the heavy bookcases; too heavy for him to lift, keeping him stuck in that general area. Uryuu's yell of frustration only seemed to cock an eyebrow of the Hollow's upward and elicit a short snicker from him.

"Ooooh, you thought I'd give you the apple if you said you were hungry? Oh, that's so cute."

Suddenly, the Hollow was standing, and Uryuu shrunk back toward the bookcase without even thinking about it, his anger at being deprived of food taking a backseat to the fear of his captor. The Hollow stalked forward slowly, predatory eyes glittering with sadistic glee as he knelt down just out of Uryuu's reach, and held the apple up again; already three-fourths gone.

"If you want some, you gotta beg me for it. Go on. Beg."

Uryuu just stared at the Hollow for a moment, unable to believe his ears. It was exactly what he wanted, and loathed the thought of doing. His stomach twisted in knots even as it growled its protest at the lack of sustenance, willing Uryuu to just surrender. Instead, Uryuu dropped to his knees, hanging his head again, but he stayed silent. His only act of defiance for the moment, for however long it would last… he couldn't let the Hollow win.

He knew they were just empty thoughts, however; there was no winning this battle.

The pause hung in the air between them for what felt like forever before finally…

_Crunch._

"Please!" Uryuu's head shot up again, unable to help it as another rogue tear snuck its way past the front line defenses of his eyelashes.

His heart hurt deep in his chest, tightening and curling in on itself, knowing how low he was reducing himself. Begging a Hollow for food after being raped by the same creature multiple times…? Uryuu was sure he was the worst of the worst now, worse than worthless, worse than nothing, didn't deserve to call himself a Quincy, didn't deserve the name Ishida, didn't…

The Hollow was still staring at him, watching him expectantly; waiting, Uryuu realized with a start. Before he could control himself, the words came tumbling from his bloody lip.

The third piece fell, taking at least five other pieces with it.

"Please, I'm so hungry. Let me have the rest of the apple, please, I beg of you!"

The Hollow's smirk was once more victorious, but even the knife twisting in his gut couldn't stop the rolling growl of his stomach. So when he watched the Hollow take another bite of the apple, he almost broke completely. His head dipped back down toward his chest and he felt a few more tears slip down his cheeks before a firm hand caught his chin and brought his face back up to look at the Hollow.

Startlingly, the Hollow was mere inches away from his face, but before Uryuu could react, their lips had locked, and a bite of the apple was being pushed from the Hollow's mouth into his own. All horror and disgust at the act of kissing the Hollow was overridden by the flavorful juices that flowed over his tongue, igniting his hunger to new levels as he quickly pulled away from the kiss to chew momentarily before swallowing the entire bite mostly whole. Uryuu was gasping for air by the time he finished his depraved actions, his eyes flying back toward the Hollow as he heard him take yet another bite.

Uryuu didn't resist, but instead opened his mouth readily.

The last piece of resistance fell.

~.X.~ ~.X.~ ~.X.~

Dimly, Uryuu was aware he should be fighting the Hollow off. That somehow, his body should be moving to resist or stop him somehow. A hand slid lovingly down his stomach and his entire body trembled with the fear of what those hands had done to him before. The headband across Uryuu's eyes that served as a blindfold was already soaked through with tears, despite his conviction that first day not to cry in the Hollow's presence. Or at all. His lungs were burning and every nerve ending in his body was on fire, responding traitorously to the Hollow's tender touches.

Today was Saturday; that much was made clear to him by the Hollow. He had been told if he waited here in the library until they opened, he would be here for another day and a half, during which the Hollow would visit at least twice, if not three times. Or… he had been given the option to offer himself up in exchange for freedom tonight. Uryuu was almost sure he would have been able to stand another brutal taking of his person for freedom, but this… this was like what a partner would –

Uryuu gasped loudly as he felt a mouth come down over the head of his member, a tongue swirling under the ridge to dip into that one sensitive, hard-to-reach spot. His legs stiffened as he tried not to flail out to remove the unwanted attentions even as his cock strained, responding favorably to the slick heat of the mouth upon it. Uryuu choked out a muffled whimper, biting his lip again and reopening the wound that had just barely started to scab even as the Hollow chuckled, the vibrations of his voice washing over Uryuu's dick and making it twitch, his head throwing itself from side to side.

How long had they been at it already? Uryuu had lost track of time, even though he tried to cling to the idea it had been long enough that the Hollow had to be getting bored already. He hadn't even entered Uryuu yet, and had somehow managed to bring Uryuu to the edge almost six times now without letting him spill over. His chest heaved; he couldn't take much more of this, or he was going to go mad. He gasped again when the Hollow took him into his mouth completely, his eyes rolling back into his head.

Insanely, deliciously mad.

Uryuu was almost there again; this would be the seventh time he'd gotten so close to his orgasm he could all but taste it in the back of his throat when the Hollow's head lifted, leaving Uryuu exposed to the cold air that cut him harshly, and a loud whimper/moan managed to slip its way past his throat. His hips bucked upward, toward his tormentor, but he was only rewarded with a chuckle.

How did he let himself fall to this? How could he let himself act so shamelessly, so wantonly, for a Hollow…? Hands caressed over his stomach again, making his skin jump and his muscles twitch, his body twisting upward to meet the warm, gentle hands. Hands that stopped near his hips to raise his legs, and Uryuu felt his ankles hooked over shoulders, his chest rising sharply in the knowing of what was about to happen. But even that sharp prickle of anticipation that shamefully flooded through his body, nothing came.

Uryuu tried to look up at his captor, but with the blindfold covering his eyes, the only sight that met him was darkness, and he laid his head back down on the ground, his body shifting in uncomfortable frustration. After what seemed like an eternity, the Hollow finally spoke.

"Moan my name."

Uryuu's confusion penetrated his pleasure induced self-loathing haze, and he tried to look upward again before questioning,

"… Hol —"

A resounding crack hit Uryuu's ears a second after an open palm caught Uryuu's cheek, forcefully turning his head and planting his nose painfully into the floor. He yelped in pain, his body trying to struggle away, even as he was frozen in place by the cold words,

"Don't you want to go home tonight?"

The Hollow waited until Uryuu had stopped moving completely, fear slowly bringing down the stiffness in his member before a hand caught it with a feather light touch and began to stroke it sensually, causing Uryuu to whimper in pain and pleasure at the mixed sensations, trying to stop his body from responding but unable to do anything to his body, denied of an orgasm for so long now. Once Uryuu was squirming under his touch, gasps and moans barely being controlled, the Hollow spoke again.

"Call me Ichigo. Moan my name for me."

Tears were falling rapidly now, and Uryuu had to fight the urge to shake his head. He didn't want to, but the fear of more pain, of having to go through this again and again continuously for the next two days… it got to him. It broke him.

"Ichig—"

The moan turned into a shrill scream when the Hollow slammed into him without any preparation. The hand that had been on his dick had disappeared to drift down to his hips, lifting him up and pushing him down onto every thrust that was tearing him open from the inside. His entire body was bouncing from the sheer force the Hollow was pounding into him with, but with every single thrust he managed to angle himself perfectly against Uryuu's prostate, causing him pleasurable anguish. Pure screams became screams with moans at the end as the blindfold was continuously soaked through with tears. Every thrust brought him closer to the edge, but he didn't want to cum; not like this. Fighting was out of the question, so the broken Uryuu did the only thing left for him; he begged.

"Ichigo stop! God, please, Ichigo, no! No more, Please!"

Every word was a struggle to get out, and it felt like he was hiccupping each word after the shock to his body of being impaled. His words didn't seem to matter, however, if nothing else, they managed to make the Hollow move faster, quiet grunts and small moans from above him only heightening the feeling in Uryuu's body, bringing him to the edge again. His cock twitched, yearning for physical stimulation as his prostate was bombarded with a rapid succession of quick thrusts, making Uryuu twist and yell, so close to his orgasm it was driving him insane. Then the Hollow did the unthinkable.

Just as Uryuu heard the deep moan above him, he felt him pull out, only for Uryuu's stomach, chest, and part of his face to be splattered with a warm liquid substance. Shamefully, that was all the sensation his body needed to release its own semen as well, and with a pitiful, close-mouthed whimper, Uryuu felt himself coated in cum.

~.X.~ ~.X.~ ~.X.~

For possibly the twentieth time, Uryuu wiped at his eyes, making sure there were no traces of tears left to be seen. He stood outside the door to his house, backpack slung over his shoulder with the full moon baring down on his back, accusing him of betraying the Quincy name. His breath hitched and once more, tears threatened to spill over his cheeks, only causing him to roll his sleeves past his fingers and press the fabric to his eyes, drying them before they became wet. He smelled like sex and failure, and he knew his father was going to disown him. He _knew _it without a doubt. That's why his hands shook as he finally brought up the nerve to reach out and open the door.

When he walked in, everything was dark.

~.X.~ ~.X.~ ~.X.~ (Ryuuken's POV)

He heard the front door open from the study, and his interest piqued. He called out none-too-quietly,

"Uryuu! Where have you been?"

There was a long pause before his son ever answered, and for a moment, Ryuuken toyed with the idea of going and finding out personally what his son had been up to in the day and a half he hadn't been home. However, the response that floated to him put a hold on those actions.

"O-out with a friend, father. Going up to study now!"

Fast footsteps on the stairs to the bedroom let Ryuuken know that Uryuu had run from him. His answer had been extremely vague and evasive, too. A grimace pulled itself over his lips, and for a moment, he sat there tapping the pen in his hand against his desk, momentarily distracted from his work. Was something wrong, or was he over thinking it?

After a few moments, he sighed, deciding he was too tired to worry about this. He would talk to his son in the morning, but until then, he needed sleep. Turning off the small lamp on his work table, Ryuuken headed to bed without another thought to the boy upstairs, silently crying, sinking into his own personal hell.


	5. Conversations and Convolutions

The Hollow didn't come that night, but the nightmares did. Being chased into a corner by Ichigo and forced to give everything he was to the monster, only for curtains to lift and expose him to everyone that mattered, friend or foe. He was vulnerable, on display, but no one was more disgusted with him than Uryuu himself was. Uryuu cried out, reaching out a hand to someone, anyone, begging them to save him like Ichigo had taught him, but one by one they all left him. He was too vile of a creature to save; too sickening.

The ground broke beneath Uryuu, finally wresting him from Ichigo's tender but forceful touch that caused his body to betray him, and then he was falling. He flailed, looking for something to grab onto, anything to save him, but even the darkness didn't want him. Pressure filled him from every side, and for a short moment, Uryuu was sure he was going to explode into the nothing he should be.

And then he did.

~.X.~ ~.X.~ ~.X.~

Uryuu awoke with a start as he hit the floor, a yelp slipping easily past his numb lips as he tried to untangle himself from the sweat-soaked covers he was wrapped in. After struggling for a few moments, Uryuu was almost certain he heard his window rattle, and could almost picture Ichigo standing outside, watching him and waiting for the opportunity to pounce again. The image sent a cold wave of fear through his entire body, stilling it for a long while as he tried to calm his erratic heartbeat. He kept repeating to himself the image wasn't real, but long after he had screwed his eyes shut and began rocking on the floor, still wrapped in blankets, the ingrained picture wouldn't leave, and followed him into the realm of sleep again.

~.X.~ ~.X.~ ~.X.~ (Ryuuken's POV)

"… What are you doing?"

The sound of his voice must have been more than enough to wake Uryuu from his fitful slumber, turning a startled gaze on him before sheepishly glancing down at exactly what position he was in. Even with as few times as Ryuuken had woken Uryuu up, never before had he found him asleep on the floor, half curled under the bed in a fetal position with blankets cocooned around him like a shield. Uryuu struggled, obviously trying to fix the covers so he could move, but it took a few moments, in which Ryuuken was more than willing to watch, his mind fresher now this morning than it had been last night.

Uryuu's movements were usually more fluid, but every motion he made now was jerky, like he was shaking, whether his body showed it visibly or not. There were dark circles under his eyes already, indications of not sleeping well enough, but strangely enough, there was fear in his eyes when he had first woken up and looked at him. Fear; something Uryuu had never shown him, due to Quincy Pride or whatever he wanted to call it. Pride, at the very least. What remained to be seen was what had caused it; Ryuuken's eyes narrowed slightly as Uryuu finally got the covers to part for him and stood up quickly, patting himself down. When Ryuuken was sure Uryuu was finished fidgeting with himself, he spoke.

"You called me 'father' last night."

Uryuu visibly flinched, which only piqued his interest again. Something was wrong here, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Uryuu's mouth opened, but shut just as quickly, as if he were frantically looking for the words to say. So Ryuuken settled on guiding the topic to a question he really did wonder about.

"Where were you these past few days?"

Again, Uryuu flinched, but when he finally raised his gaze to meet Ryuuken's, his eyes were defiant once more.

'Ah, now there's the look he's always got.'

"I was out with friends. Why do you care?"

"Out with friends?" Ryuuken snorted quietly, leaning against the door frame and folding his arms over his chest, all the while staring at Uryuu with a hard gaze, trying to catch the details of body language. "Unless it was some girlfriend I've yet to meet, I'm going to call bullshit."

Uryuu's entire face went red, and one of Ryuuken's eyebrows shot into his hairline. Well, he didn't think he'd been right, but he must have hit the mark. Odd, Uryuu had never been much of one for girls…

"S-so what if I was?"

Uryuu's answer was a stuttered, flustered mess, and Ryuuken had to wonder exactly what kind of girl it took to get Uryuu wrapped around their little finger. Regardless, it didn't really matter right now.

"If you were, then why are you back now?" Ryuuken's raised eyebrow caught Uryuu's sudden glance back at him, and for a long moment, they both shared a silent look, Ryuuken's cool and assessing gaze slipping over Uryuu's panicked, flustered one. "If you stayed one night, why are you back today? Did she kick you out? Are you impotent?"

"SHUT UP!"

Both of Ryuuken's eyebrows raised at Uryuu's outburst; his comment had been a little jabbing, yes, but it was in jest. To have that hit the mark as well…?

~.X.~ ~.X.~ ~.X.~ (Uryuu's POV)

"I don't want to talk about it! Just leave me alone!" Uryuu shouted, clenching his fists at his sides to hold back the trembling onset that was lurking over the horizon.

He couldn't deal with this; it was one thing to make Ryuuken think he was out with friends, another to make him think he was out with a girlfriend, but it was going way too far, way too fast, and he couldn't stop the sudden flow of anger and rage and –

"I said GET OUT!"

Ryuuken ducked neatly out of the way of a flying book, his shoulders shrugging in that frustratingly calm demeanor he always held, and it was everything Uryuu could do to hold back his tears. He wanted to tell him what had happened; he wanted so desperately to hear someone tell him things were going to be alright, but instead he picked up another book, poised to throw it at the man when sharp words cut over his form, leaving him standing there, cold.

"Worthless. Come see me if you can ever hold a conversation like a man, but I won't hold my breath."

The door slammed, and seconds later the book Uryuu had been holding in his hand dropped loudly to the floor. Every part of Uryuu seemed to shatter in that one instant, and before he could stop it he felt the cold tracks of tears on his cheeks, an unshakable force gripping his heart and squeezing it until there was nothing but dust left. His chest constricted and he dropped to his knees, wrapping his arms around himself.

… He was worthless. He was an abomination, something that didn't deserve to exist. He was a disgrace to every single Quincy who had ever lived, and he was a horrible person. He had let everything happen, hadn't done anything to stop Ichigo… hell, his body had enjoyed it; gotten off on it…

Uryuu's head hit the ground as he bunched over, trying and failing to quell the shudders that wracked painfully through his entire body.

Worthless.

~.X.~ ~.X.~ ~.X.~

Uryuu's body hurt everywhere, his skin rubbed raw from the constant scrubbing he'd given himself last night and this morning. When he'd arrived home, he'd gone straight into the shower but the smell of sex had plagued him all through the night; his verbal battle with Ryuuken didn't help him any, either. After Ryuuken had left him, he'd gone back to the shower to repeat the scrub down he'd given himself, trying to wash away the shame and regain at least some dignity back. Unfortunately, it hadn't worked.

Uryuu was still in the process of drying his hair off when his cell phone rang, vibrating on the night stand and making him jump horribly, his heart spiking and racing even as his eyes glanced automatically toward the window. Thankfully, it was still locked and unmoved from its closed position. He gave a large sigh, trying to calm himself while berating himself at the same time, cursing quietly to the air at how stupid he was being. Once he had caught his breath back, he picked the phone up, closing his eyes and answering normally,

"Ishida. What do you need?"

There was a half a second pause before the phone dropped from his fingers, clattering to the floor.

~.X.~ ~.X.~ ~.X.~ (Ichigo's POV)

What the hell? All he could hear was a loud thump and clambering for a moment or two before Uryuu finally came back on the line. All he had said was 'what's up,' surely he didn't surprise Uryuu that much, did he? When Uryuu finally responded, however, Ichigo's face fell into a frown of worry. It was hard to pick up, but Uryuu didn't really sound like himself.

"H-hey Ichigo. Sorry about that, I… didn't expect you to call."

'Of course you didn't, if you had to drop the phone before you could answer.' Ichigo was really tempted to just speak his thoughts, but a niggling worry in the back of his head told him to bite his tongue. What was wrong with Uryuu? Why did he sound so…. demure?

"That's okay. I was wondering if you wanted to hang today; Orihime, Rukia and I were thinking about hitting the new ice cream shop that opened. You wanna come with us?"

There was another pause on the end of the line, but no loud noises, so the phone wasn't dropped again. Thank god, because that last one had already hurt his ear upon impact. Still, the hesitation was completely unlike Uryuu.

"I… don't think so. I've got studying to do today."

That was when all worry went out the window for Ichigo, and he sighed in frustration.

"Oh, come on, Uryuu. All you do is study; you lock yourself in your room every day you're not in school, and you'd probably lock yourself away in the library every day you are in school if you could. Get out a little, live life, have fun! Besides, just because you can't fight with us doesn't mean you're not still one of us. Give yourself a break; come hang out!"

It wasn't until Ichigo had finished his rant that he heard the ragged breathing from the other end of the line, and suddenly the worry for Uryuu was back. What the hell was going on with him today? It took Uryuu another few moments to answer, and Ichigo was about to ask Uryuu what was wrong when he finally heard from the other end of the line,

"… alright. I'll go. What time do you want me there?"

Ichigo breathed out a small sigh. Whatever was wrong, he'd figure it out in person. They set a time, and there was no hesitation when Uryuu hung up the phone on him. For a long while, Ichigo just sat on his bed, staring at the phone in his palm, wondering what had gotten into Uryuu before finally placing his thoughts aside and getting up to get a shower. He'd been sleeping way too much lately, so it was a good thing he was going out for a bit of fun.

~.X.~ ~.X.~ ~.X.~ (Uryuu's POV)

He stared at the phone, barely holding it in his hand like it was a viper poised to strike at any moment. Ichigo – Hollow – Ichigo wanted –demanded – wanted him to come – cum – come out with friends – to get him alone. The phone dropped from his hand and both hands flew to his head, fingers wrapping around his hair, digging into his scalp and trying to slow the distorted thoughts bouncing around frantically. His breathing was heavy, and he was almost sure he was about to hyperventilate, something he had never done before. Dizzily, Uryuu put his head between his legs and tried to concentrate.

It was just a day. Just one day. It was just Ichigo. Not Hollow. No more sex. Clothes would stay on. No more pain. No more pleasure. Just one day.

Uryuu continued to repeat broken sentences to himself, trying to make things seem better and calmer in his mind, but it only went so far. When he finally stood up, he was still slightly dizzy, but he was able to walk without holding onto the walls. He opted for a rather large change of clothes after glancing at himself in the mirror, grimacing at the welts and bruises left on his arms from the rope. He had just raised his wrist to rub it gently with his other hand when a shadow passed through the reflection on the mirror behind him.

With a gasp, Uryuu took up the first thing to his right, which just so happened to be the toilet bowl brush, flinging it behind him at what he was convinced was Ichigo, back to torment him some more. The only thing he did was end up feeling foolish and embarrassed, standing in the middle of his bathroom wielding a brush for the toilet. Tears prickled at the sides of his eyes, but Uryuu refused to let them fall; he refused to give in again.

Instead, he carefully replaced his makeshift sword and jogged back into his bedroom, taking apart his bed without a care for where the covers fell, taking the under sheet and jogging back to the bathroom to tuck the sheet over the mirror completely. When he was done, Uryuu took a small step back, admiring his work. He couldn't see his reflection at all anymore, which meant he couldn't see any rogue shadows that wanted to cause him harm through it either. Good.

With that, Uryuu moved back into his bedroom for a change of clothes; a long sleeve zip up shirt with a high collar, long pants, and sneakers. After a moment, Uryuu glanced at his hands only to grimace again, seeing the same burns and welts from the ropes left on his digits as well.

'Fine,' he thought, grabbing his gloves out of his dresser and putting them on before heading toward his backpack. 'I can deal with a little bit of heat. It's not even the middle of summer yet, anyway. I'll be fine.'

Into his backpack went an overstock supply of food from the kitchen because Ryuuken didn't seem to be in the house anymore. He had probably left for the hospital sometime during Uryuu's internal break down. That was fine with him. At least five water bottles, three bologna sandwiches, one turkey sandwich, two beef burritos, and seven granola bars joined three apples in his backpack. For a moment, Uryuu glanced at the apples, wondering why he even bothered to bring them, before his stomach growled.

After that, there was no thought process; he zipped up his backpack, grabbed another apple off the table, and after taking a bite, he walked out the door to meet up with Ichigo. The man who knew nothing of how he hurt Uryuu every day.

He was strong enough to handle one day.

He was wrong.


End file.
